


Nieprawdopodobny kucharz

by KittensAndRage



Series: Kalendarz adwentowy! [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dinner, Fluff, M/M, gdzie Sherlock gotuje a John jest podejrzliwy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittensAndRage/pseuds/KittensAndRage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>W miejscu, gdzie zazwyczaj stały naukowe przyrządy Sherlocka, teraz leżały dwa talerze na kasztanowatych podkładkach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nieprawdopodobny kucharz

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Unlikely Chef](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015227) by [Konfessor2U](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konfessor2U/pseuds/Konfessor2U). 



Stół kuchenny był pusty. Brwi Johna uniosły się w zaskoczeniu z powodu tego prostego faktu; stół był czysty. Żadnych części ciała, żadnych pleśni, żadnych brudnych szkiełek czy mikroskopu. W miejscu zajętym normalnie przez eksperymenty Sherlocka teraz leżały dwie kasztanowate maty, a na nich talerze i sztućce. Jego szeroko otwarte oczy teraz zwężyły się, kiedy naszło go podejrzenie, że Sherlock coś knuje. 

John próbował sobie przypomnieć ostatnią okazję, przy której stół kuchenny służył im zgodnie z przeznaczeniem, ale odkąd wprowadził się tam osiem miesięcy wcześniej, jego powierzchnia była wiecznie zarzucona papierami, śluzem, brudem i innymi substancjami, o których lepiej nie wspominać. Mówiąc, że był zszokowany, byłoby sporym niedopowiedzeniem. Stał, mrugając wolno, spoglądając na garnek stojący na kuchence i używaną deskę do krojenia leżącą na blacie, czując intensywny zapach przypraw. Rozejrzał się, ale był sam w pomieszczeniu.

Ściągnął płaszcz i zawiesił go na oparciu fotela w salonie, a kiedy się odwrócił, Sherlock był przy kuchence, mieszając w rondelku coś, co pachniało jak chilli con carne.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że umiesz gotować - odezwał się John, zainteresowany, wyciągając z lodówki piwo i pociągając łyk.

\- To tylko chemia, John - odparł Sherlock, brzmiąc na nieco urażonego.

John wywrócił oczami, słysząc jego ton, i odwrócił się, by oprzeć się o blat przy kuchence i obserwować współlokatora gotującego z prawdziwą koncentracją. Rękawy jego ciemnofioletowej koszuli były podwinięte, ukazując nagą bladą skórę przedramion. Do koszuli i spodni dołączył najbardziej niedorzeczny fartuch, jaki John widział w całym swoim życiu. Na przodzie nadrukowane było rysunkowe ciało przesadnie umięśnionego mężczyzny, umiejscowione tak, że głowa Sherlocka je uzupełniała. John prawie zakrztusił się piwem, widząc Sherlocka noszącego coś tak komicznego, i zachichotał, niezdolny do odwrócenia wzroku.

Dostrzegł kącik ust przyjaciela unoszący się w uśmiechu, ale Sherlock pozostał skoncentrowany, sprawdzając ostatni krok w przepisie i dodając ostatnią łyżkę przypraw, mieszając.

\- Sherlock, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi? - John nie zamierzał narzekać na domowy posiłek, nawet jeśli wiedział, że nie będzie się czuł komfortowo, jedząc i widząc, że Sherlock nie bierze ani kęsa.  Tego wieczoru bycia obiektem kolejnego eksperymentu detektywa bez ostrzeżenia nie było w menu. To było po prostu dziwne. Nigdy nie widział Sherlocka gotującego, kiedy wracał do domu. Facet ledwie jadł, a co dopiero mówić o przygotowywaniu posiłków. I z całą pewnością nie doświadczył wysprzątanego i nakrytego stołu.

Kiedy nie otrzymał odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie, spróbował ponownie. - Sherlock?

Wysoki mężczyzna spojrzał na niego i przestał mieszać. - Nie mogę ci przygotować dobrego posiłku, kiedy przychodzisz do dom po całym dniu pracy? - Ton Sherlocka był lekki i niewinny, ale John ujrzał ten szczególny błysk w jego oku, który dosłownie krzyczał “knuję coś, knuję coś!”.

\- Nie! Nie zrobiłbyś tego, gdybyś czegoś ode mnie nie chciał. - John stwierdził, że równie dobrze może to powiedzieć na głos. Znał Sherlocka i wiedział, że nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego w normalnych okolicznościach. - Co jest grane?

\- Gotowe, usiądź i podaj mi swój talerz.

John westchnął ciężko i zrobił, co mu kazano. Co innego miałby zrobić? Sherlock zawalił jego talerz ryżem i pokrył go chili, a potem postawił przed nim. Sobie też nałożył, chociaż zdecydowanie mniej, i usiadł, wciąż mając na sobie seksowny, muskularny fartuch.

Doktor obdarzył go małym uśmiechem, czekając, aż Sherlock zacznie jeść. Nie chciał być otruty albo uśpiony dla dobra nauki. Jedli w milczeniu, a John odkrył, że całkiem lubił kuchnię Sherlocka. Obmyślał właśnie plan mający na celu zmuszenie go do częstszego gotowania, kiedy poczuł, że jest obserwowany.

\- Co? - spytał, rzucając widelec na talerz. Nie potrafił jeść, kiedy czuł się jak pod mikroskopem.

\- Nic. - Psotna iskierka wciąż igrała w spojrzeniu Sherlocka, co kompletnie zepsuło wrażenie, jakie miała wywołać jego odpowiedź.

\- Sherlock, oczywiste jest, że to nie jest “nic”! Co planujesz? Jeśli czegoś chcesz, wystarczy zapytać. - Założył ręce na piersi. Słyszał, jak Lestrade nazywa Sherlocka dzieckiem, i coraz bardziej zaczynał w to wierzyć.

\- Pytanie o to gdzie jest mój zapas papierosów jeszcze nigdy nie zadziałało. Musiałem zmienić taktykę.

John pomyślał, że pewnie przypominał rybę, kiedy otworzył usta by coś powiedzieć, a potem znowu zamknął. Chciał być wściekły. Chciał nakrzyczeć na Sherlocka. W pewnym sensie czuł potrzebę walnięcia go, ale w tym samym czasie nie mógł powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu rozciągającego mu usta. Chciał być zły na swojego współlokatora za próbę manipulowania nim, ale to Sherlock Holmes; manipulował Johnem od chwili spotkania w laboratorium St. Barts.

\- Jesteś dupkiem. - John podniósł widelec i wrócił do jedzenia, uśmiechając się do siebie.

Sherlock posłał uśmiech w stronę swojego talerza, przesuwając jedzenie, by wydawało się, że zjadł więcej.  _Naprawdę dziecko_ , pomyślał John.

Kiedy skończyli, John pomógł posprzątać kuchnię i wpakował resztki do lodówki. Wylewając więcej płynu do mycia naczyń na gąbkę, zerknął na Sherlocka, wycierającego blat. 

\- Wiesz - zaczął John, czekając, aż Sherlock na niego spojrzy. - Są inne rzeczy, które mógłbyś zrobić, żeby przekonać mnie do powiedzenia ci, gdzie są ukryte.

Detektyw uniósł brew, a jego wargi rozchyliły się lekko w zaskoczeniu, co szybko przerodziło się w figlarny uśmiech.


End file.
